Throw Cares Away
by CharlotteCharade
Summary: A vital last minute change in Christmas Eve plans forces Steven to make an important decision, although it isn't a hard one. Love can be displayed in many forms. Short, crappy, Hoennchampionshipping Christmas fluff oneshot.


**Author's Note:** Because it often still has to be clarified - for the purpose of my fanfictions, please assume May is an adult. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Flying against Hoenn's usual tropical heat was one thing, but flying on the evening before Christmas in the threat of rain? It was an entirely different experience and much less pleasant than the former. May directed her Altaria to land in a familiar spot, outside a modest-looking House on the outskirts of Mossdeep. Heart fluttering in a strange excitement (from the rush of flying, she decided), she recalled the dragon type to her Pokéball. May's hands felt numb, clutching a bottle of wine that was probably more expensive than she knew wine could possibly be. Her breath formed a visible puff with every exhale as she approached the house.

She didn't wait long after knocking before Steven answered. Clad in an all-black suit, well-fitted and outlining his figure very well, he appeared even more polished than usual.

"Come in, please," Steven offered, taking the wine from her weak grip. His eyebrows furrowed upon noticing her hands were nearly frozen, feeling suddenly guilty about asking her for such a favor.

"Thanks." May shut the door behind her. She landed just in time; the clouds burst all at once and rain pounded against the ground. "I hope it's the right one. I'm probably not the most seasoned wine connoisseur you could have asked." _Red bottle, only sold in Lilycove, imported from Kalos, bill to Steven Stone,_ May scrolled through the mental checklist of the criteria Steven had given her. _And apparently grapes made from gold are the only thing that can appease a group of rich business people._

He pretended to check the label, but he would have been ecstatic with anything she picked out at this point. "Yes, it's perfect. I'm so sorry I had had to ask you to do this," Steven frowned, checking himself in the mirror and straightening his tie. "But it's important that I make a good impression at the Devon company banquet tonight. They are future coworkers, after all."

"I told you on the phone, it's not a problem," May reassured with a smile. She didn't wait for an invitation to sit on his couch and make herself comfortable. She was plenty used to spending time at his place by now. She remembered his phone call from just an hour earlier. "So, what was it you were working on that was 'of dire importance' that you couldn't do this yourself? Not that I mind, of course, just curious is all.'"

Steven exhaled a staggered breath. He was both desperate, yet tremendously reluctant to ask her to pick up the wine for him, but he knew he would have done the same for her without a second thought. "My dad asked me to prepare a speech for tonight. But of course, he waited until exactly an hour ago to ask. If I wanted to come up with something even half decent, I knew I wouldn't have time to stop by Lilycove. That's why you're a lifesaver, May."

"Anything for you." She replied, taking the cup of tea Steven put in front of her. That wasn't a lie; with all Steven had done for her in the past, she felt this was the least she could do to even _start_ repaying him. "I'm sure they'll be very impressed with you. But no offense, the whole ordeal sounds like a boring nightmare."

Steven chuckled through his nose, knowing he wouldn't have been able to drag May along with him if he begged her, even if it really wasn't a 'boring nightmare' at all to him. He noticed she was dressed rather impressively herself. She wore a thick, black military style jacket (thankfully, he thought, since she was flying in such weather), along with a body-hugging black mermaid dress. She must have been on her way somewhere. He couldn't help but wonder if he was currently keeping her from being on her way to seeing someone special. "What about you, May? Do you have any Christmas Eve plans?"

She nodded. "I'll be on my way to Littleroot soon to see my parents." She already dreaded going back out on Altaria for such a long flight, but she knew it would be worth it to see her parents after so long.

Deciding that he had a few minutes before he needed to be on his way to Rustboro, Steven put his pacing to rest and had a seat next to May. With all his pacing and rushing to prepare for tonight, something about sinking his couch next to May seemed more comforting than it normally would have. "They're back from their trip to Johto?"

"Yeah, they said they'd be in town by noon. It's been so long; I have so much catching up to do with them."

She stared into her cup with such longing; he knew she missed her parents dearly. "I'm glad you'll get to spend today with them."

Her Pokénav beeped with a message notification. "Me too," she said while digging it out of her bag. "I can't wait to see my dad's face when he sees how many Pokémon I've -" she stopped. Eyes met the Pokénav screen, and the soft curve of her lips flattened into a thin line.

"May?" Steven asked. "What's wrong?"

"They never left Johto." May swallowed. "They got snowed in, and I guess airport reception was so bad my mom couldn't get the message to me until now."

"Oh. May, I'm so sorry." Steven offered, knowing his words wouldn't do much of anything. His heart broke for her, his mind immediately swarming the situation to figure out what he could do.

Unfortunately, he knew nothing within his power could make her completely happy.

May jammed her Pokénav back into her bag, allowing her body to sink further into his couch. "It's all right. I haven't seen them in months, what's one more day? I'm just glad they're okay."

He felt truly awful. No matter how she protested, he knew perfectly well how disappointed she must have been.

Silence ensued for a couple long moments. The pounding of the rain on the sidewalks seemed to grow louder.

"Shouldn't you get going?" May finally broke the silence. The effort it took to match her usual upbeat tone was palpable, and that alone made Steven's chest twist in an uncomfortable mess.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. "You know you're more than welcome to be my - to accompany me tonight."

She didn't mean to, but she giggled at the proposal. He wasn't sure what else he expected. "Thank you, Steven. I appreciate the offer, but this is your night to shine. Besides, I'm afraid I'd be way out of my niche."

He knew what he expected, but he still felt oddly let down. "I understand." After checking his own Pokénav, Steven rose from the couch. "Excuse me," Steven said. "My dad just messaged me to call him. Sorry-"

May nodded, fiddling with the hem of her dress as he left the room. Her parents would probably be able to make it to Hoenn by the following night. And Christmas day is what's important, right? It was terrible weather outside, anyway. Going back to her secret base in Lilycove was much closer than going all the way to Littleroot. Still, was it wrong that she felt completely bummed?

When Steven entered again, she wasn't looking to see the expression on his face when he said what came out next.

"Your parents aren't the only ones snowed in, apparently."

"What?"

"A lot of attendees - employees, business partners, you name it - aren't going to be able to make it. Flights have been cancelled almost everywhere, not to mention the dangers of traveling with Pokémon in this weather." He averted his gaze from her expectant eyes. "Basically, the company party isn't happening after all."

"Oh." She didn't know what to say, other than "I'm sorry, Steven. I know it was important to you."

"There will be other opportunities," he shrugged, giving her a quick smile before pacing into his kitchen.

 _What a rotten night,_ May thought to herself. Not only did she have to spend Christmas Eve alone in her secret base, but now she knew Steven would be doing the same. At least she got to see him for a short while. That always made things just a little better.

Steven cleared his throat upon reentering his living room, carrying two glasses along with the wine May had picked up for the Devon party on her way over. "I know it's not as great as seeing your parents, but there's no point in us both being alone on Christmas Eve, right? Would you care to join me?"

"I-" Her cheeks felt oddly warm as suddenly became extra conscientious of the many layers of clothing she was wearing. "Are you sure it's no trouble?"

"Absolutely not. I'll make us dinner, if you're up to staying."

This was convenient. It was just too damn convenient, and part of May probably should have known. But another part of her, the bigger, more prevalent part, _really_ wanted to take him up on this offer.

"Only if you let me help cook." The words brought an instant smile to Steven's face. So what if he didn't get to mingle with his future Devon coworkers, or 'show them the future of the company,' as Mr. Stone put it? What could beat spending Christmas Eve with the woman whom he… well, whom he respected so greatly?

But he swore he'd never let May know he lied about the party being canceled.

And she swore she'd never tell him that she just knew.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Long time no see! I know this isn't much to come back with, but I promise I have more (nearly) ready to post. I've been putting off posting anything because I tend to hate everything I write lately. Hahaha but it happens to everyone from time to time, right? I just felt my holiday season would be incomplete without a cheesy Christmas story, so voila. I hope you enjoyed it, but more importantly I hope you have a beautiful holiday season. Best wishes, until next time!


End file.
